1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices used in the delivery of medications. More specifically, this invention relates to devices which store and dispense conduits used with infusion devices and related devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Infusion pump devices and systems and medication monitors are relatively well-known in the medical arts, for use in delivering or dispensing a prescribed medication such as insulin to a patient. In one form, such devices include a relatively compact pump housing adapted to receive a syringe or reservoir carrying a prescribed medication for administration to the patient through infusion tubing and an associated catheter. Medical monitors can take the form of a compact electrical device that is connectable via an electrical cable to a sensor that detects the presence of electrolytes, such as glucose.
The infusion pump can include a small drive motor connected via a lead screw assembly for motor-driven advancement of a reservoir piston to administer the medication to the user. Programmable controls are normally provided for operating the drive motor continuously or at periodic intervals to obtain a closely controlled and accurate delivery of the medication over an extended period of time. Such infusion pumps are utilized to administer insulin and other medications, with exemplary pump constructions being shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,562,751; 4,678,408; 4,685,903; 5,080,653 and 5,097,122, which are all incorporated by reference herein.
The medical monitor works with small and flexible electrochemical sensors and can be used to obtain periodic readings over an extended period of time. In one form, flexible subcutaneous sensors are constructed in accordance with thin film mask techniques in which an elongated sensor includes thin film conductive elements encased between flexible insulative layers of polyimide sheets or similar material. Such thin film sensors typically include a plurality of exposed electrodes at one end for subcutaneous placement with a user's interstitial fluid, blood, or the like, and a corresponding exposed plurality of conductive contacts at another end for convenient external electrical connection with a suitable monitoring device through a wire or electrical cable. Typical thin film sensors are described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,390,671; 5,391,250; 5,482,473; and 5,586,553 which are incorporated by reference herein.
Infusion pumps and monitors of the general types described above have provided significant advantages and benefits with respect to accurate delivery of medication or other fluids over an extended period of time. The infusion pump or monitor can be designed to be compact as well as water resistant, and may thus be adapted to be carried by the user, for example, by means of a belt clip. As a result, important medication can be delivered to the user (or, in the case of a medical monitor, electrolytes measured) with precision and in an automated manner, without significant restriction on the user's mobility or life-style, including the ability to participate in water sports. The compact and portable nature of the pump or monitor affords a high degree of versatility in using the device. As a result, the ideal arrangement of the pump can vary widely, depending upon the user's size, activities, physical handicaps and/or personal preferences.
Infusion sets refer to the tubing (i.e. flexible conduit) and connection apparatus which provide a path for the medication to flow to the user from the reservoir or syringe located in the pump. The proper tubing length depends upon the desired pump arrangements. For any particular pump arrangement, infusion set tubing that is too long can be cumbersome for the user, while tubing that is too short can constrain the user's mobility. In addition, infusion sets must be periodically replaced to maintain proper hygiene.
In the case of compact medical monitors, the flexible conduit comprises an electrical cable that conveys electrical signals rather than a medication. Whether the flexible conduit is medical tubing (used with an infusion pump) or electrical cable (used with a medical monitor), the issues concerning constraining a user's mobility are very similar. Both infusion pumps and medical monitors are important in delivering medication to patients in a convenient and portable manner.